Akane bash writers
by Ranma's girl
Summary: A humorous fic for Akane lovers


Akane bash writers  
  
Disclaimer these are not my characters and or people. I'm just using them for my own weird reasons. A warning though unless you are a huge Akane fan this is not a god fic for you unless you have a super great sense of humor. This is done in fun not anything to be mean or anything like that so enjoy this and have fun reading and laughing.  
  
  
  
Above a very high cliff with another cliff about fifty- to-sixty feet away with a small road at the very bottom of the cliff sat a large car with a red target painted on the top.  
  
At the edge of the cliff stood many fanfic writers and fans of Akane bash fics. Behind them stood five girls Shampoo, Ukyo, Nabiki, Kasumi and Kodachi. An evil glint was seen in the eyes of the writers and fans as they stood there with an Akane tied tightly from head to toe only her eyes showing filled with fear. An evil laughter suddenly filled the air, which would have made Kodachi proud had it not scared her so much.  
  
"I told you that feeding Ranma till he couldn't move then tying him up with heavy chains, burring him in concrete then dropping it in the ocean would finally stop Ranma." One writer laughed evilly again sending shivers into the hearts of the five girls.  
  
"Yes you're right and now we will be rid of Akane Tendo forever, leaving Ranma to marry Ukyo."  
  
"NO SHAMPOO.  
  
"NO NABIKI.  
  
"NO KODACHI."  
  
"NO KASUMI."  
  
"NO ANOTHER GIRL FROM ANOTHER SERIES."  
  
"Enough of this fighting we'll let Ranma pick when we get him back; from the bottom of the ocean." A few grumbles were heard as they turned back to looking over the cliff still not seeing the horrified looks on the five girls faces.  
  
"Uh how do we do that?" One fan asked uncertainly.  
  
"No clue but we'll think of something even if it makes no sense and can't work that way." One author replied. The rest nodded in agreement as the ones holding Akane spoke up.  
  
"Now to rid us of this dreadful girl this girl who has held onto Ranma with her evil ways, we shall be freeeeeee." With his last words he gave Akane a mighty toss out over the gaping canyon. The cheers went wild as they eagerly watched Akane fall earthward past hundred feet, seventy five feet, fifty feet, twenty-five feet, fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet. The cheer grew louder as she neared the target then died in their throats as they watched a blur sweep her up as she neared three feet. A crowd watched from above in shock as Ranma landed gently with Akane cuddled gently in his arms. Giving her a quick look over he then turned his gaze upward the hardness in his eyes made even the hardest of writers cringe with fear, as he yelled up at them.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do to me tie me up feed me to much or drop me into the ocean I will ALWAYS save my Akane, she is my fiancée and I'm not giving her up for anyone." Ranma could feel his anger rising as the group backed away from the edge never noticing the heat coming from behind them as five angry females glared death at them.  
  
The group turned at Shampoo's voice.  
  
"We no like how you portray us in you fics or how you hurt or friend Akane Tendo, we kill bad."  
  
"That's my friend you threw off this cliff and you think I'm going to just stand here and let you get away with it think again SUGAR." Her last word sounding as though it was full of pain for them.  
  
"I shall do more then hurt you I shall ruin you financial for this life time and ten more after this." Nabiki's hard eyes showed a very painful financial promise.  
  
"I too shall make you hurt, Akane is a friend to all of us and I will not tolerate this kind of treatment to a friend." Kodachi ready her arsenal.  
  
"I am so ashamed of all of you." Kasumi spoke low but her words carried volumes as the fans and writers cringe in horror from hurting Kasumi.  
  
The three fighters all walked toward the group with their weapons of choice at the ready.  
  
"Taste this scum bag." Ukyo gave a mighty swing knocking off several writers' and a couple of fans. Shampoo used both bonbari's to knock several more off the cliff. Kodachi use her ribbon to snared a dozen of them then let them go above the open air. Each fan fell down hitting the red target perfectly then bouncing off only to have Ryoga. Ranma, Kuno, Shin-boy and Hikaru placing paper dolls on there backs finding them self's flying back up to the cliff where there three girls promptly knocked them back down. After the writers and fans took several trips Nabiki gave them a piece of paper stating the amounts owed by all of them for defamation of characters.  
  
: The sum of two hundred million to be paid by you to the anime/manga group for defamation of characters: The ones left that were able to read at least. A low sob and a few whimpers were heard from them.  
  
Ranma smiled gratefully at his and Akane's friends.  
  
"Shall we all go home now?" Ranma asked as the others all nodded in agreement. The large group of friends walked away all smiling and talking about the days fight and victory.  
  
Ranma's girl  
  
Now before you get your nose into a snit I did this for fun not to hurt feelings, so don't lose it now. I hope you at least got a chuckle out of this fic have fun fic reading or writing or both. 


End file.
